Backfire
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Kazuma intended to 'steal' Shigeru's heart, but he had no 'tricks' to do it. Then when he took a walk with Shigeru, finally he could find a trick! Will he success with his trick? Check it out.... Oneshot KazuShige


Backfire

"Kanmuri, wait me.."

"Don't walk too slowly, there are still a lot of things I want to buy," replied Kanmuri. They were shopping in a mall (although actually Azuma just accompanied Kanmuri and he wasn't interested on shopping). Azuma walked slowly, difficult to see the way because he brought too many boxes in his arms – they were all Kanmuri's shopped things!

And in front of him was a very different Kanmuri. This wasn't the usual Kanmuri: cool, cute, and recognized as a boy. Kanmuri wore a pink tank top, written 'shiny' with silver dots spread on it, and a dark brown skirt with colorful heart shapes attached on the edge of his skirt at that time. Added with dark brown ribbon (tied on his two pigtails) made him looked unusual: cool, cute, but recognized as a girl. This was his effort of hiding his identity for his new hobby: shopping for girls' stuff. This was abnormal, but since he had known how does escaping feel like, he decided to let it flow. And the only one who knew about that was Azuma Kazuma, his only trusted friend. At first Kanmuri was feeling like crazy when he told Azuma about his hobby unintentionally four hours before, becoz he loved Azuma with his girl-like mind (maybe that's why he had such a strange hobby), and if Azuma knew it, he would probably keep away from a stranger like him. But then the world (I mean his world) was like a heaven when Azuma said, "I think it's not a problem at all.. Have a double identity is must be very difficult, right? So if you need my help, I'll be there for you". '_A, Azuma-kun? His last sentence was like…' _thought Kanmuri with a red face at that time. At last he said "thank you" then asked Azuma to accompany him shopping…

It had been four hours since they walked here and there to find all things that Kanmuri wanted to buy. Azuma who was too tired of bringing the boxes and bags, said, "Kanmuri- kun, I'm so tired.. What about taking a rest somewhere..?"

"Oh! I, I'm so sorry of making you tired.. Well, um, let's take a rest there.." said Kanmuri as he took four boxes from Azuma's arms, brought it by himself, and then led Azuma to a café. The café was so romantic, and it can't be expressed in words (ehhh actually it's because I have no skills at converting view to the form of words… I'm so sorry..?).

Azuma put the boxes and bags beside a table as Kanmuri did so. They sat on the chairs and a waitress approached.

"What would you like to drink, Azuma-kun?" asked Kanmuri to Azuma after the waitress asked the similar thing to him.

"Ung.. A cup of hazelnut latte, please.."

"What about you, Miss?" asked the waitress to Kanmuri.

"A cup of hot chocolate, please"

"Please wait a minute.." said the waitress, walked to the kitchen.

Kanmuri took a little box from beside then opened it. He took a necklace from it, and then put it on. The necklace was so pretty with a large heartshaped diamond. He stole a glance at Azuma with a happy smile, hoping Azuma would say, "Wah, you're so beautiful wearing that", but Azuma didn't pay attention. Azuma was looking around the café. He thought, _'This place is so romantic.. Will it be good to confess here..?'_

And one more thing you must know is that Azuma also loved Kanmuri –also with his girl side. Azuma thought that Kanmuri is so pretty. Beside it, Kanmuri was also so kind to him.. So his feeling of friendship turned to a feeling of love.

'_But.. I have no 'tricks' to shot at him now.. I won't be able to steal his heart.. I must find a trick right now….'_

When Azuma's brain was thinking so hard, the waitress came again, but that time she brought two glasses of hot beverages for them.

"Thanks," said Kanmuri to the waitress. Azuma took his drink, ignoring the heat, and drank it when the waitress walked back to her place.

"Aww!" shouted Azuma, which was made Kanmuri surprised.

"A, Azuma- kun? What's wrong?" asked Kanmuri worriedly.

"This hot latte is too hot.. It feels like burning my tongue.." answered Azuma. Kanmuri stared at him – still worriedly, but then it changed to confusedly when Azuma's lips formed a weird smile. Kanmuri called his name, but he ignored Kanmuri. Kanmuri then said, "Hellouw, Azuma- kun? What's going on with you?"

"Oh, nothing… I just finally found an answer of what was I looking for.." _Finally! I have found a brilliant trick – well, unintentionally from my previous words. But this is not only brilliant, EXTRA BRILLIANT!! Get ready, Kanmuri!! I'll steal your heart for sure!!_

Azuma's last answer wasn't enough to erase Kanmuri's anxiousness, but Kanmuri decided to keep silent coz he knew that 'it' must be a secret since Azuma didn't tell him what was he looking for.

Azuma, with his self confidence that came out too much, said, "So.. What were we talking about?"

Azuma had already known that Kanmuri loved him, because of his strange attitude. At first Azuma wasn't sure with his statement, but coz Kanmuri himself wasn't sure of his spiritually gender, Azuma then believed that his statement is right. He always said to himself, keep on trying..! So that was the reason of his over- self confidence.

"..Your burnt tongue..?"

"Hm…" said Azuma, thought a while to arrange his words. "It reminds me…"

"Of what..?"

"Kuroyanagi's reaction when he tasted your apple- wood jam.. He tried to burn himself, remember?"

"Ah, I see.." replied Kanmuri. "By the way… How will you react..?"

"Huh? What do you mean? How will I react if what happen?" asked Azuma. _This is like a part of my trick.. Is he going to 'attack' me with my trick?It can't be... Maybe this is just happen unintentionally…_

"I mean… How will you react if…" his cheeks turned red a bit, "…someone who you love, someday says, 'I love you' or something similar..?"

_Huh? This is really sounds like my trick.. But how could he know about it? I've just found it one minute ago and I haven't told someone yet.. I mean, although I want to do it, I don't know how? So what's in his mind..?_ "Well, it's a quite strange question for me but… Ungg.. Maybe I'll faint at that time..?" _Wait..! Why did I answer like what will he answer in my trick – if it works well? My trick is: when I asked like his question, then he will answer like my answer, then I'll say, 'fine then, just faint in my arms', and wait for his reaction. He'll really faint, or just say 'ah you've been so sweet to me', or do anything, it won't be a problem if he do not reject me.. But still, how can he know…_

"Fine then, just faint in my arms," said Kanmuri with red face, "Kazuma"

Azuma blushed, then said, "Does.. Does it means that you…?"

"I.. Love you.. Really do.." said Kanmuri. _Oh my?, _thought Azuma_, he's so cool, cute, smart, and also, romantic, and.. We thought on the same way.. We are in chemistry??_

"..We are in a chemistry.." said Azuma, then fainted with his head rested on the table.

"Kyaaa, he's really faint???"

THE END


End file.
